narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eight Gates
Specific functions # Gate of Opening ... Releases the instinct restraints on the bodies muscle # Gate of Rest ... raises the users stamina. # Gate of Life ... Releases the limit on the nervous system allowing information to travel at a much faster rate. # Gate of Pain ... Increases the users speed and power. Will cause muscles tissue to tear on use. Where are these specific functions of these gates mentioned? --ShounenSuki 10:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Chapter 85, page begins on page 8 or 9. Guy says that the first releases the brains restraints, the second raises stamina, the third forward raises the users speed and power, which in more technical terms has to do with the nervous system. From there it is simply power and speed increase until your bones turn to dust from strain or death by opening the last gate.--TheUltimate3 10:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, I found it: :: :: :: :If you don't mind, I'll change the wording in the article a bit, to be more true to the original manga. --ShounenSuki 10:51, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Name changes Comments on these changes to the names on the page? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 28, 2008 @ 00:50 (UTC) :Random changes that if noticed earlier would have been reverted.--TheUltimate3 01:30, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Kakashi using Eight Chakra Gates Which episode in anime was it said that kakashi activated the first chakra gate? Cooltamerboy 17:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC). :I think it was in episode 55. Jacce 18:06, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Where I still don't see it!!!! :::There is a video of him using it here. Also, sign your posts with ~~~~. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::In the episode (55 of the original series), it occurs at time 13:45. Jacce | Talk | 06:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::THANK YOU BOTH! (talk) 06:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) is this anime only does he do it in the manga as well ( (talk) 16:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC)) Seventh Gate Hey, is it just me or has there been talk of the seventh gate removing all dead cells and waste matter from the organism to produce energy? - Xfing Guren I just checked Shippūden episode 106 and found Guren doing her Arrow of Light attack, but although what she did appeared to be opening the Gates, there is no solid evidence. Even if she was opening gates, there is nothing that suggests she opened the Life and Death gates. She literally says Shishō Tenketsu, which I wound translate as . She says nothing about gates or opening anything. I'm going to remove those references. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually she said chakra points which is the eight gates and she said life and death which are gates, and death gate is supposed to make the heart beat at maxiumum power which is shown by a strong heart beat when doing those two gates. She also says the phrase change my life into chakra which is the effect when opening the eight gates (the user get immense amount of chakra in the cost for his life). Also she loses her pupils like lee and mighty guy in eight gates. Finally she gets massive amounts of chakra even though he had only a little left just like the eight gates when giving massive amounts of chakra. So guren used the eight gates. Cooltamerboy (talk) 08:15, 7 May 2009 (UTC). ::# are the 361 nodes on the chakra pathways. They are related to the Eight Gates, but they are very much distinct. ::# She doesn't say "life and death". That would be . She says ''"shishō" which can be translated in a number of ways, including , , , , , or . ::# The Eight Gates don't "turn life into chakra". They allow the user to force more chakra through their system, giving them more chakra at a time. ::# If she did open the Death Gate, she should be dead. Full stop. ::# Usually when someone opens the gates, they say a phrase like . Guren didn't even mention the Gates, nor did she say anything about opening something. ::I agree that it does look like she uses the Gates, but whether or not she actually did and which ones she opened is uncertain. The phrase she used is vague and ambiguous. There is simply no way to say with any certainty whether she used to gates or some sort of special technique that actually takes her life-force and turns it into chakra. Perhaps it will be explained later. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::Just one small detail (that is how I work), as far as I have heard, opening '''all' the gates causes certain death, opening Death gate is possible to survive. Jacce | Talk 15:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Another Small Detail...as seen so far u hav to open the gate 1 by 1...i.e, u cant open the second gate without opening the first gate....so i dont think u can just open the Death gate...or am i wrong?? AlienGamer | Talk 15:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, that is true, and nobody has said or shown the gates opened in any other order, but first time Lee opend the three first time he waited long time between opening them, and I don't think he was abel to keep them open for so long time. However, I starting to feel that this is going out of hand. Jacce | Talk 15:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) It probably isn't canon, but in the forth movie, Lee just opens gate 3, 4 and 5 without open 1 and 2, and is then wondering if he should risk the damage of opening more gates. Jacce | Talk 05:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) The eighth gate Where was it said that the eighth gate makes the heart pump at maximum power? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:32, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I diden't find anything about it in the manga (chapter 85) or in the anime (part I epi 49), so if it isen't in the databooks, I don't know where it came from. Jacce | Talk 10:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Green or blue? So, is the glowing sweat green or blue? I have the raw but I can't read Japanese. :-P (talk) 17:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Green, because complicated explanation here. Please don't make me explain it in detail >< —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I assume it's wikipedia:Ao (color)? ''~SnapperT '' 17:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Obviously that has to do with this, but there are reasons why it's green here and not blue. Plenty, in fact. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::So it's green because the kanji/words for green and blue are the same, and it could have been translated either way? (talk) 21:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::It could be translated either way, but green is the better choice for "complicated explanation here". ''~SnapperT '' 22:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, could you please explain the so-called "complicated explanation." I'm not disagreeing with the color issue, it just bugs me when people refuse to give reasons for things. :-P (talk) 20:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry I haven't explained until now. Please forgive me. My explanation is as follows. :The word in question here is ao. This word can refer to any colour ranging between blue and green. Both the sky and grass are ao. In modern Japanese, however, it usually refers to blue; for green they have the word midori. The kanji used to write the ao in this case isn't the usual kanji, though. Here, the kanji 碧 is used, whereas ao is normally written as 青. 碧 has a far stronger connection to green than 青 and can, in fact, even be pronounced as midori. :Then there's the symbolism. ao not only refers to colour, but also to anything young and youthful. In fact, not only is the sweat described as ao, Guy and Lee themselves are also called thus. They even use the same 碧 kanji. In English, the colour used for youthfulness is green. In the colour images we have of them, Kishimoto-sensei always colours Guy and Lee in pure, unambiguous green as well. :So although ao can refer to both blue and green, and even refers to blue most of the time, it is quite clear that in this specific case, green was meant. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, okay. Gracias. (talk) 14:32, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to open up old wounds, but doesn't Kisame mistake it for chakra? Isn't chakra always blue? That seems like an unimaginably huge mistake on his part. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 00:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Chakra is yellow in the manga.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Another thing. I'm not sure if this is anime-only, but the first time Lee opens the Third Gate, he glows green sweat, but the article says the user glows only after opening the Seventh Gate. Additionally, in the translation I read, Guy was glowing from blue sweat. Maybe after the Third is opened, you glow green, and after the Seventh, you glow blue? Answers please?ZPRN (talk) 02:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure about the anime screwing up when Lee opened the third gate, but it's almost certain to be green sweat for the seventh gate, as per ShounenSuki's lengthy explanation above. Omnibender - Talk - 02:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it is sweat, but in the manga there is some type of chakra around him too.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I read a mistranslation. But then, why would Kisame mistake the sweat for chakra?ZPRN (talk) 02:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Probably because it is colored differently.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC):Huh.....that makes sense, I guess.ZPRN (talk) 02:58, January 3, 2011 (UTC) You guys need to remember that in the manga, chakra isn't blue. Everyone's chakra is different colors. (talk) 18:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :You need to remember that regular chakra is yellow in the manga and blue in the anime. Only special eye techniques so far have given special colour to chakra.--Cerez365™☺ 18:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) How do you know that all chakra is yellow in the manga? As far as I remember, Naruto's chakra is the only one that was stated to be yellow. (talk) 16:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Taijutsu? Ninjutsu? What exactly is this? It is listed as kinjutsu, but not as one of the main branches of jutsu. I would say it is a taijutsu, because Lee can use it, and Lee can't use ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 23:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's not really a jutsu, so neither. ''~SnapperT '' 23:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Wrong picture Okay, the current picture for the Eight Gates is Lee with the Third Gate open. Shouldn't the main picture be the diagram of the Gates and their position in the body? It's already on the page, so could the pic of Lee and the pic of the Gates just switch positions?ZPRN (talk) 02:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC)